This application claims priority of Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/652,242, filed Feb. 11, 2005.
This invention relates to a kitchen toaster, and more particularly to a kitchen toaster having one or more selectively removable metal imaging plates through which heat from the heating elements within each slot of the toaster can be blocked in a particular pattern or design, thereby allowing an image or name (brand) to form on the toast (or other bread-like item) after toasting.
Conventionally, a toaster simply heats a slice of bread, a bagel, waffle, etc. to a degree where both surfaces thereof are toasted to a desired level. Generally, this level is uniform along both sides of the toasted bread.
An improved kitchen toaster exists in the prior art that contains an integrated, non-removable branding plate that allows an image or brand to form upon the toasted bread during toasting. The plate has a design or pattern cutout therealong so that that toasted pattern or design forms on the bread, whereas the rest of the surface of the bread is untoasted since it is blocked by the metal plate from receiving heat.
With this integrated, non-removable plate of the prior art toaster design, the same image or message is always produced on one side of the toast. This is less than desirable since there is no ability to have a different message printed on the toast during the life of the toaster and because this particular toaster cannot be used to fully burn-off both sides of bread, bagels and the like (like a conventional toaster), and cannot be used for toasting other eating items such as pop-tarts and English muffins where complete toasting of both sides may be desired.